


Glimmer

by orphan_account



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:21:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23558296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Peter Parker/Pepper Potts
Kudos: 29





	Glimmer

Waking up under Pepper, Peter softly smiled as he gently kissed her cheek and eased out from under her. She smiled in return as she playfully dragged her hand against him as he stepped out of the bed. Moving to the bathroom he stood before the sink and splashed his face, exhaling slowly. Morgan would be back in a couple of days. He wasn’t a stranger to her, yet knowing that made it difficult to decide. He might stay but keep his usual distance from Pepper. Act as if they remained friends. Or he could leave quietly, enjoy the time and experience he’d had with her. 

A soft moan slipped between his lips as he felt Pepper’s hand wrap around his soft cock. As her pumped he groaned and leaned back against her. “We’re going again?” She laughed and purred as she kissed his neck. “In the shower.”

Pepper held his cock as she walked to the shower, turning the dial as the water cascaded. Pepper’s eyes fixed on him as she backed up, stepping under the water as she cooed. He groaned and angled closer towards her, his hands reaching out to firmly hold her hips. Squeezing as he kissed her shoulder softly.

She giggled and segued to a hum, wriggling her hips as she pushed her chest forward. Peter then grinned as he leaned down, softly kissing between her breasts. Her hand loosened around his shaft then let go. He slowly glided his hands around her hips, grasping her ass. His tongue slipped between his lips as he kissed a slow trail to her belly. 

Pepper writhed as she pressed against the wall, nodding slowly as her hands pressed firmly to the wall to steady herself. Peter descended further, his tongue sweeping across her clit. Each motion further fuelled Pepper’s growing arousal, gasps and moans flowed. His hands kneaded her pert ass as he wrapped his lips around her clit. Pepper’s moans heightened as she rose her hips to meet his tongue. Panting as she clawed at the wall, wriggling her hips as she bounced her ass against his hands. He slowly tightened his hold, smirking wider. 

Pepper’s voice creaked as she attempted to speak, shifting a hand to the back of his head. She gently brushed his hair as she leaned down, bending her knees slightly. Grinding as she murmured. He continued to suck then angled his tongue, lapping at her slicked, soft lips. Pepper quaked harder as she bucked and reached out. Her hands tightly pressed to the opposite side, dragging her fingers down the fogged up shower door.

Bouncing Pepper’s cheeks in his hands, he quickened his laps, slurping and swallowing her dribbling juices. Pepper’s hips motioned wildly as she bounded towards her climax. Her body tensing as her climax beared down upon her. Her eyes shut tightly as she gave a firm forward thrust. Peter groaned and muffled himself as he held Pepper close. Feeling the force of her squirt against his face, the slowly running warm fluid.

Suddenly Pepper moved to her knees, angling away from the stream of water, she roughly jerked his cock as she positioned herself just short of his shaft. A smirk as she looked up to him, Peter reached out to hold himself steady as he felt his cock throb. A few moments later landing a thick glob of cum on Pepper’s face.

Getting to her feet, she firmly grabbed his ass, pulling the boy close into a heated kiss, their fluids mixing across their lips as their moans then overlapped.


End file.
